2050 Intense Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2050 Atlantic hurricane season was the an extreme hurricane season that produced more than 40 storms, 28 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes. The strongest storm of the year was Category 6 hurricane Macbeth, followed by Valveto and Balia. Storms Subtropical Storm Abbey Tropical Storm Bardol Extratropical Storm One On February 3, NHC continued to monitor post-tropical cyclone Bardol, that continued to move northwest. On February 5, a special statement was issued for most of Atlantic Canada by Environment Canada, stating that a large post-tropical cyclone would effect most of the Maritimes by the weekend. Later in the evening of February 5, it approached Newfoundland and went over it on February 6 with winds of 80 mph and gusts at or over 100 mph it rapidly weakened during that day and dissipated the next day over the High North Atlantic. Hurricane Cady Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Dale Hurricane Echo Tropical Storm Farris Hurricane Gaiser Extratropical Depression Two Extratropical Depression 2 was formed on June 1st by a frontolyzing zone near Bermuda it then formed into a Extratropical Depression it never strengthened beyond that intensity it then occluded on June 3 and then dissipated on June 4. Tropical Storm Haig Hurricane Idylewydle Subtropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Jamar Tropical Storm Kamla Hurricane Laird Hurricane Macbeth Tropical Storm Nathaniel Hurricane Oblate (E3) Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:350 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:40 left:30 Legend = columns:1 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2050 till:01/02/2051 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2050 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical/Subtropical_Depression=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h)(TD)/(STS) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical/Subtropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h)(TS)/(STD) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_hurricane_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_hurricane_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_hurricane_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_hurricane_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_hurricane_=_156-194_mph_(250-312_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_hurricane_=_195-234_mph_(313-377_km/h) id:C7 value:rgb(1,0.05,1) legend:Category_7_hurricane=_235-299_mph_(378-481_km/h) id:C8 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_hurricane=_300-328_mph_(482-528_km/h) id:HYC value:rgb(1,1,1) legend:Hypercane/Megacane_=≥329_mph_(≥529_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/01/2050 till:19/01/2050 color:TS text:Abbey (STS) from:29/01/2050 till:03/02/2050 color:TS text:Bardol (TS) from:24/04/2050 till:29/04/2050 color:C2 text:Cady (C2) from:04/05/2050 till:08/05/2050 color:TD text:4 (TD) from:13/05/2050 till:21/05/2050 color:C4 text:Dale (C4) from:19/05/2050 till:26/05/2050 color:C3 text:Echo (C3) from:31/05/2050 till:09/06/2050 color:C3 text:Farris (C3) from:31/05/2050 till:12/06/2050 color:C5 text:Gaiser (C5) from:04/06/2050 till:07/06/2050 color:TS text:Haig (TS) from:18/06/2050 till:30/06/2050 color:C2 text:Idylewydle (C2) From:24/06/2050 till:03/07/2050 color:C1 text:Jamar (C1) From:09/07/2050 till:12/07/2050 color:TS text:Kamla (TS) From:09/07/2050 till:15/07/2050 color:C2 text:Laird (C2) From:09/07/2050 till:27/08/2050 color:C7 text:Macbeth (C7) From:14/07/2050 till:25/07/2050 color:C1 text:Nathaniel (C1) From:18/07/2050 till:22/07/2050 color:C1 text:Oblate (EX1) From:26/07/2050 till:10/08/2050 color:C5 text:Paffard (C5) From:29/07/2050 till:06/08/2050 color:C2 text:Samuel (C2) From:01/08/2050 till:09/08/2050 color:TS text:Racine (TS) From:03/08/2050 till:20/08/2050 color:C4 text:Tanera (C4) From:19/08/2050 till:02/09/2050 color:C6 text:Valveno (C6) barset:break From:29/08/2050 till:05/09/2050 color:C3 text:Whyte (C3) from:04/09/2050 till:10/09/2050 color:C1 text:Archilles (C1) from:04/09/2050 till:22/09/2050 color:C6 text:Baila (C6) from:04/09/2050 till:05/09/2050 color:TD text:24 (STD) from:07/09/2050 till:18/09/2050 color:C3 text:Calcott (C3) from:15/09/2050 till:17/09/2050 color:TS text:Daytona (TS) from:17/09/2050 till:22/09/2050 color:TS text:Erwin (TS) from:26/09/2050 till:27/09/2050 color:TD text:28 (TS) from:26/09/2050 till:06/10/2050 color:C2 from:26/09/2050 till:06/10/2050 color:C5 text:Garfield (C5) from:01/10/2050 till:05/10/2050 color:C1 text:Halene (C1) from:10/10/2050 till:15/10/2050 color:C1 text:Ivano (C1) from:17/10/2050 till:25/10/2050 color:C1 text:Jellicoe (C1) from:18/10/2050 till:29/10/2050 color:TS text:Malkin (TS) from:20/10/2050 till:27/10/2050 color:C4 text:Kline (C4) from:23/10/2050 till:07/11/2050 color:C4 text:Lea (C4) from:26/10/2050 till:03/11/2050 color:C3 text:Ormonde (C3) from:27/10/2050 till:06/11/2050 color:C2 text:Nathalie (EX2) from:31/10/2050 till:18/11/2050 color:C5 text:Petronella (C5) from:08/11/2050 till:23/11/2050 color:C7 text:Remegio (C7) from:12/11/2050 till:17/11/2050 color:TD text:41 (TD) barset:break from:15/11/2050 till:06/12/2050 color:C5 text:Silia (C5) from:23/11/2050 till:24/11/2050 color:TS text:Tanner (TS) from:24/11/2050 till:29/11/2050 color:TS text:Vinie (TS) from:28/11/2050 till:01/12/2050 color:TS text:Unnamed (STS) from:30/11/2050 till:08/12/2050 color:C1 text:Unnamed (C1) from:09/10/2050 till:12/10/2050 color:TS text:Fredonia (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2050 till:01/02/2050 text:January from:01/02/2050 till:01/03/2050 text:February from:01/03/2050 till:01/04/2050 text:March from:01/04/2050 till:01/05/2050 text:April from:01/05/2050 till:01/06/2050 text:May from:01/06/2050 till:01/07/2050 text:June from:01/07/2050 till:01/08/2050 text:July from:01/08/2050 till:01/09/2050 text:August from:01/09/2050 till:01/10/2050 text:September from:01/10/2050 till:01/11/2050 text:October from:01/11/2050 till:01/12/2050 text:November from:01/12/2050 till:01/01/2051 text:December from:01/01/2051 till:01/02/2051 text:January TextData = pos:(690,20) text:"(From the" pos:(737,20) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Other Storms Timeline ImageSize = width:900 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:40 left:30 Legend = columns:1 left:10 top:58 columnwidth:225 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2050 till:01/02/2051 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2050 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Extratropical_Depression_=_≤990_hPa_(≤29.23_inHg) id:C1 value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Category_1_Extratropical_Storm_=_989-964_hPa_(29.22-28.47_inHg) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Extratropical_Storm_=_963-952_hPa_(28.64-28.11_inHg) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Extratropical_Storm_=_951-940_hPa_(28.03-27.76_inHg) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Extratropical_Storm_=_≥939_hPa_(≥27.73_inHg) Backgroundcolors= canvas:canvas BarData= barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/02/2050 till:07/02/2050 color:C1 text:01 from:01/06/2050 till:04/06/2050 color:TD text:02 from:18/07/2050 till:22/07/2050 color:C1 text:Oblate (03) from:23/08/2050 till:27/08/2050 color:C1 text:04 from:28/09/2050 till:30/09/2050 color:C2 text:05 barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2050 till:01/02/2050 text:January from:01/02/2050 till:01/03/2050 text:February from:01/03/2050 till:01/04/2050 text:March from:01/04/2050 till:01/05/2050 text:April from:01/05/2050 till:01/06/2050 text:May from:01/06/2050 till:01/07/2050 text:June from:01/07/2050 till:01/08/2050 text:July from:01/08/2050 till:01/09/2050 text:August from:01/09/2050 till:01/10/2050 text:September from:01/10/2050 till:01/11/2050 text:October from:01/11/2050 till:01/12/2050 text:November from:01/12/2050 till:01/01/2051 text:December from:01/01/2051 till:01/02/2051 text:January TextData = pos:(690,20) text:"(From the" pos:(737,20) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storm names There was a total of 47 storm names used. However, for an unknown reason, the Greek Alphabet was not used after the name Whyte was used. Therefore, the following name list was used. This is the first time since 2037 that more than 2 name lists were used. In 2051, name list 1 continued using its names since all formed in the month of January. Storm names There was a total of 44 storm names used. However, for an unknown reason, the Greek Alphabet was not used after the name Whyte was used. Therefore, the folowing name list was used. Category:Future hurricane season Category:Future hurricane seasons